


georgia, georgia

by crushanlon, luckypennyy



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: F/F, M/M, Songfic, agatha is demi, not mentioned but simon has adhd and dyspraxia, so like he moves a lot but hes Not Good at it, some cursing ig?? theres not a lot, theres some fluff, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crushanlon/pseuds/crushanlon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckypennyy/pseuds/luckypennyy
Summary: Simon Snow; the chosen one, the fallen one, the Humdrum. All these things are true, are parts of him.Simon Snow's life, from those who are important to him.





	georgia, georgia

_ Georgia, Georgia, I love your son. _

_ And when he gets older,  _

_ He might be the one,  _

_ He might be the one. _

At the time it occured, Mitali Bunce had no idea what the sudden feeling she, and every other magicks user, felt on June 21st, 1997 was. All she knew was that she felt a palpable aura in the air, making everything she did sluggish and hilarious. Her brain was consistently 10 seconds behind her movements, for at least an hour. 

It was later she learned that feeling was the first of many. The pungent presence of Simon Snow, the “chosen one.” Whether he was chosen to save them all or kill them all, only time could tell.

Mitali had known Lucy so well it was a wonder she hadn’t recognised, even in the slightest, the magickal signature of her son. His had the soft lavender and violet hues of her old friend, intertwined with the faintest hint of Davy’s pine. But there was also green smoke and brimstone, a combination that was completely his own.

Later on, Mitali would note that his signature wasn’t the only thing he had left of Lucy. She always thought he had her eyes, her hair, her passion. He truly was his mother, reborn. 

____________

_ Georgia, georgia, he has beautiful bones,  _

_ And he never lies or picks up his phone. _

It was the first day of term at Watford, and Penelope Bunce was ready. She had studied all summer long to make sure she was prepared, read up on magickal history and theory, packed and repacked her trunk at least three times, and even tried out a couple spells on her own. That wasn’t her best moment, and as proof, her hair was now a striking red colour. She got some strange looks from her fellow classmates, but she paid no attention to them. 

Everyone was congregating on the lawn for some ceremony that was to happen. Penny didn’t know the specifics, but she was excited anyway. She was going to see some real magic! Of course, she’d seen magic before, her brother and parents used it often. But she’d never seen  _ big _ magic. It was sure to be a learning experience.

Just then, a man walked out onto the lawn. He wore some sort of Robin Hood-esque getup and had a, well,  _ interesting _ choice of facial hair. Behind him was levitating a large cross. The man, who Penny recognized from her parents’ descriptions of him was the Mage, said a couple words that were unintelligible over the racket all the others were making. 

Suddenly, Penny felt a tug from deep in her gut. It seemed to be pulling her somewhere. Penny followed it apprehensively.

She ended up almost crashing into a girl with pointy ears and light blonde hair. The girl, who introduced herself as Trixie, was apparently a pixie. Penny wondered at the reasoning behind being a pixie named Trixie. 

The Mage was speaking again, and this time everyone quieted down. It turned out that the person the Crucifix pulled you toward would be your roommate. For all eight years. Penny sighed, wondering how she was going to survive the constant chattering that was Trixie. 

~~~

Penny was studying on the lawn when she noticed a boy sitting off under a tree, fidgeting with a small red ball. He was looking around shyly, and when he made eye contact with Penny, he let out a nervous wave. She smiled and waved back.

~~~

After History of Magick, Penny approached the boy and introduced herself. He said his name was Simon, and something clicked in the back of Penny’s head, though she wasn’t quite sure what it was. She then asked Simon if he’d like to be friends, to which he gave an emphatic nod. Penny smiled. Maybe she would survive the year after all.

___________

_ Sometimes in the pouring rain, _

_ He’ll fall in the mud and get back up again. _

It was raining as Ebb looked out the window of her small hut. It wasn’t even really a hut, more of a very, very small cottage. Okay, maybe it was a hut. She didn’t really care.

Outside, the goats were running all around, trying to find a dry spot in the sudden downpour of rain. Ebb, who had no desire to become sopping wet, shouted encouragement from the safety of her warm hut. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Ebb noticed a sudden movement in the large bushes surrounding the goat pasture. She pulled her staff closer, squinting as hard as she could to try to discern what was moving.

A small boy finally burst out of the bushes. He’s covered in scratches and soaked thoroughly from the rain. His dark hair is plastered to his face, which wears a look of utter confusion. Ebb immediately feels sorry for him.

He notices the goats running for cover and tries to shuffle them into the pen, but they won’t cooperate. Butter and Scone, two of the more rambunctious ones, sneak up on the small boy and head butt him straight into a huge mud puddle. Ebb sighs, her resolve to stay dry fading, and marches outside into the deluge.

By the time she gets outside, though, the boy is up again, covered in mud to the point where it’s nearly impossible to tell what the colour of his pants actually were. Ebb looks at him, shivering in the rain.

“Why don’t you come inside?” 

~~~

The boy, whose name Ebb has learned is Simon, is sitting on a chair near the fire, wrapped in a warm blanket. Ebb had  **clean as a whistle** ’d him and sat him down there with a steaming cup of tea. His hair, which when dry was more of a coppery gold, framed his face in tight curls. Ebb went outside again to shut up the goats, even though the rain had ended. When she returned, Simon was folding the blanket and placing it on the chair. 

He had grabbed his shoes and was struggling to tie them. Ebb, realising that wasn’t going to be done any time soon, took pity on him and spelled them tied. Simon looked up at her.

“Uhh thank you, Miss, uh-”

“Ebb. Just Ebb.”

“Right. Uh. Thank you, Mi- Ebb. Thanks Ebb.” He looks uncomfortable for a second, before moving to leave.

“Simon?”

He turns, fixing Ebb with a questioning gaze.

“You’re welcome to visit the goats, anytime.”A smile breaks across his face, and he waves goodbye as he walks out into the dim sunlight.

Soon enough, Simon would take her up on that. 

  
  


__________

_ And if you find me? _

_ Will you know me? _

_ Will you take me, _

_ Or will you fall? _

It’s cold behind the Veil, even though the day is bright with sunlight. It’s days like this, when the Veil is thin, not enough to break, but enough to look through every once in a while, where Lucy feels the most for her son. Watching him run around on the pitch, she longs for, more than anything, for him to be able to hear her tell him how utterly  _ proud  _ she is. 

It seems to be football tryouts, and while Lucy undoubtedly loves her son, he’s pretty shit at it. He’s having fun though, all smiles and happy shouts to his teammates to  _ “pass the goddamn ball already!” _ Lucy feels a pang in her chest. She wants to sit in the bleachers and watch him. She wants to cheer for him when he shoots for a goal, even when he misses. She wants to run up to him at the end and give him a hug, tell him he was amazing, tell him how much she loves him. 

But she can’t. And she desperately wishes things were different, but wishes can’t help her. She’s beyond saving. But Simon, her rosebud boy, he can still be saved.

The boys break for water. Lucy watches Simon bristle as another boy shoves him; watches Simon huff over to who she’s come to know as Penny to complain; watches the other boy’s eyes, full of pain. She feels the emotions rolling off both of them. Anger, annoyance, confusion, and something verging on love.

Lucy glances between the two boys. She smiles. Even if she can’t help Simon, he won’t be alone. 

Even if Lucy cannot save her darling rosebud boy, he’ll still be safe. 

_ __________ _

_ Here is my day plan,  _

_ Here’s my new machine. _

_ He is a fine new addition, _

_ So young and so clean, _

_ So young and so clean.  _

Davy is hunched over his desk, pouring over his plans. The Mage’s Men are out, hunting for the Humdrum, even though it’s summer and the Humdrum usually isn’t active during these months. He can’t give up. His entire reputation rides on his ability to destroy the Humdrum. 

He twirls his mustache absently, thinking. If only Simon were here, he could send him out to look. That boy had a way of attracting trouble. But Simon was with the Normals, as he was every summer. A necessary thing, so he wouldn’t forget his roots. Very necessary, the Mage assures himself. 

As much as the Mage did not like the fact, Simon made an excellent weapon. He was young, he was impressionable. His mind was not yet corrupted by the horrors of war, and thus he could be utilized for the greater good. 

He was like Lucy, the Mage realised with a start. 

He sighed. He was sad, of course, about Lucy. As he ought to have been. But hers was a necessary sacrifice. And at last they had the means of taking down the Humdrum. 

Simon was indeed a weapon. And the Mage would use any and all weapons to take down the threat to his power.

  
  


__________

_ He came up through the water  _

_ Without a sound. _

_ With my back to the shoreline, _

_ I dreamt that he drowned, _

_ I dreamt that he drowned. _

Penny woke up with a start, her heart pounding in her chest. It was the dream again. 

Trembling slightly, she made her way downstairs for a glass of water. It was the third time this week she’d woken up like this. She stepped into the kitchen, coming to see her mother sitting at the table, staring down at something in her hand. Penny, not wanting to disturb her, made as if to leave the kitchen. But as luck would have it, her foot landed on one of the creaky stair boards, which let out an unholy screech. Mitali looked up.

“Ah, Penny. Would you mind sitting down, dear? I want to talk to you.”

~~~

Penny’s hands were wrapped around a steaming cup of tea. Her mother was still staring vacantly at a piece of paper in her hands. Was it a photo? 

She started to get up, and her mother started. “Oh, Penny dear, I’m sorry. I must have zoned out.”

“It’s fine, Mum.”

“I’ve just had a long day and I’m very tired and-”

“It’s  _ fine _ , Mum. Really.”

There’s a pause.

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Ah, yes. I noticed you haven’t been sleeping well.” Penny wonders how her mother knows this but decides not to ask. “Is something bothering you, sweetheart?”

She contemplates lying, but ultimately decides it’d be too much work. “I’ve been having, uh, well, I’ve been having nightmares. Of a sort.”

Mitali turns towards Penny, a worried expression on her face.

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s terrible. What happens in them?”

Penny doesn’t say anything at first. It’s not really her place to tell what happened that night. But her mother is staring at her with concern in her eyes, and Penny relents.

“They’re, well, they’re from the night Simon and I were kidnapped. The Humdrum. Except…”

Penny hasn’t told her mother about Simon’s wings. She gets the feeling she probably shouldn’t. So she lies, only a little. It’s not even lying, really. She’s telling the truth. But she didn’t tell the entire truth of that night earlier, so it’s more of a lie of omission. 

“Except this time, Simon grows wings, and he flies us out of there. And when we land I try to spell the wings away, but I can’t, and he’s bleeding on the ground, and I’m  _ so scared _ , and I don’t know what to do, and-“

She’s cut off by a sudden hug from her mother, Mitali whispering in her daughter’s ear.

“It’s going to be alright.”

And she’s right. It will be.

_________

_ Sometimes when he looks at me, _

_ I know that he needs you, _

_ You're all that he sees. _

There is not a part of Agatha that regrets breaking up with Simon. 

She knew that she didn’t feel anything close to what Simon felt for her, and that was unfair. It was only logical to cut it off. She  _ had  _ to. 

Still, though, she wishes they could have still been close, like before. Before all the moments where she had to convince herself to kiss him, that every burst of affection she felt meant she  _ had  _ to be in love with him. 

She doesn’t regret ending it, she just regrets ending their friendship. 

It’s been a little over a month since it happened, since Baz came back, and Agatha has started to notice things about him. How he glances at Simon out of the corner of his eye. How his usual taunts and jabs are less energetic. How there are dark circles under his eyes, and he’s falling behind in class. It’s like Baz never really came back from wherever he was. At least not all of him. He’s not who he was before. 

~~~

Time passes. Agatha has a lot more time, now that she’s not with Simon. She’s not entirely sure what to do with it, to be honest. 

She thinks a lot. Thinks about Simon, about Baz. She wonders, too. Wonders if she even liked them, or whether she just thought she should. 

She notices things more. Notices Trixie and Keris, in the library. They’re studying, yes, but they’re keep glancing at each other, sharing secret grins. Gazing lovingly at each other as they pour over Latin derivatives. Agatha finds herself wishing she had someone who looked at her like that. 

Agatha finds her old mobile, the one she bought so she could text Minty and her Normal friends. It’s dead, but she plugs it in to its power cord and waits for it to charge. Mobiles technically aren’t allowed at Watford, but she honestly doesn’t care.

~~~

Penny somehow ropes her into Christmas, and she’s actually having fun, but then Penny gets a text from Simon and they have to drop everything. Of course. So they put away the cookies and the decorations and get in a cab. 

Agatha’s sitting on a stiff couch, next to Penny. They’re talking with Simon and Baz about some Nicodemus fellow. And everything they’re saying sounds dangerous. Agatha is done with danger. She’s had enough of it. She just wants to have a normal Christmas, for Crowley’s sake. Not scheme about some evil vampire who may or may not have killed Baz’s mum (it’s uncertain.)

Agatha registers how Simon and Baz keep sneaking glances when they think the other isn’t looking. She isn’t stupid. They’re absolute rubbish at being subtle. Inwardly, Agatha smiles. She’s happy Simon finally found someone right for him. Someone who can love him, the way she thought she should. 

Agatha doesn’t know if she’s capable of love. She thinks she might be. Someday.

~~~

The snow is cold, and her clothes are soaked through, but Agatha doesn’t stop running. The last thing Ebb said to her was to run, and she’ll be damned if she doesn’t follow through on it. She stumbles, and almost drops the small dog in her arms. She fishes around in her pocket for her mobile and calls the first person that comes to mind.

“Uh, hi, Minty. It’s Aggie.”

~~~

It’s warm in California. Agatha shares a flat with Minty. Well, in America it’s called an apartment, but she doesn’t care. Old habits break hard _ , _ she guesses _. _

In her dreams, the cold finds her. Running from the Chapel. Her feet, ice cold, pushing through the slush. Waiting by the side of the road for Minty. But she always wakes up from the dreams, and Minty is there right next to her. To ground her with soft words and warm embraces.  __

Agatha sits on the roof sometimes, gazing out into the stars. She doesn’t miss her old life. She’s told Minty about it, and Minty does her best to understand. Says that no matter what, she’ll always love her Aggie. 

She hopes Baz and Simon are doing well. She hopes they’re happy. 

She knows she is.

_________

_ And if I had breathed you? _

_ Will it kill me? _

_ Will you have me? _

_ Or watch me fall? _

Baz lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hears the soft sound of Simon’s breathing from across the room. He wishes Simon were right next to him, holding him in his arms, telling him everything is going to be alright. But that’s a dream. 

Searching his mother’s killer has reawakened buried feelings. Buried memories. Baz remembers her warm eyes, her bright smile. The way she’d pick him up and spin him around and around. He remembers that day. The day when he lost her.

The memories are foggy. He was, after all, extremely young. But he remembers bits and pieces. The smaller children in their cribs. How the caretaker would let him, as one of the older children, rock them back and forth to lull them to sleep. He remembers the big rabbit on the ceiling, how it was supposed to watch over him. And he remembers the attack.

That day made him a monster. He hates himself for it. He knows Simon hates him for it, too. He isn’t quite sure which is worse.

~~~

There’s fire everywhere. Baz’s thoughts are scrambled. He can’t think properly. His head is spinning. Suddenly, a voice cuts through.

Simon bloody Snow. Of course. He couldn’t just let Baz die. He has to try and save him. Snow has to save everybody, doesn’t he? Even when it’s not his place. 

Baz wants to spell him away. He wants to save him. Simon doesn’t deserve to die. Not here, not like this. He vaguely registers Simon saying something and then Simon’s lips are crashing against his own. 

Magic is flowing through the air. Between the two boys. It’s almost intoxicating. Baz musters up all the confidence he has, breaks the kiss, and shouts, “Make a wish!”

~~~

Baz lies in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hears the soft sound of Simon’s breath next to him. 

His heart is so  _ full,  _ and so not used to it. For more than most of his life, this was a dream. This was a fantasy, something he could never have. He never once in his time of knowing Simon guessed that he would ever be here, being held so kindly and lovingly, as if this is somewhere Simon could stay forever. 

Every millimetre where their bodies are pressed together feels like heaven, like perfection. Baz would never admit to thinking this, but it’s like they were made to lay together. Like they were invented for each other. 

Like every night he spent laying just a few metres away from him, longing so desperately for Simon to wake up and cross over, all the sadness and anger and self hatred, all of it was leading to this. To this one, single, solitary moment, where every little thing is wonderful and beautiful. 

“Are you still awake, love?” Simon says, voice thick and groggy with sleep. Baz looked over to where he was laying, head rested on Baz’ shoulder. 

Baz’ mouth curls in a small smile. “No, actually. You’re dreaming this.” Simon chuckles lightly. 

“Am I, now?” Simon wraps his arms tighter around Baz, holding him as close as possible. “Well, it’s an absolutely wonderful dream.”

And Baz is convinced he’s melting. 

___________

_ If I had fixed you,  _

_ Will you hate me?  _

Once someone has passed on, they can’t get through the Veil anymore. And even though Lucy does her best to ignore it, she can feel the pull of the beyond. She’s scared, but she knows Simon will be okay. He has Baz. Penny. Agatha (at least a little bit.) He’s made his own family. 

Lucy knows this is the last time she’ll visit Simon. She can feel it. The pull is getting too strong to resist anymore. She gazes down at him, at Simon. Her rosebud boy. 

“I’ve always loved you. And I always will,” she whispers.

Simon sits up with a start. He stares wildly around the room. Next to him, Baz stirs. Simon quickly stops moving. He notices movement in the corner. A flash of golden hair. A sliver of a white dress. And a voice, whispering words of love.

“Mum?”

A shadowy figure becomes visible. A woman, with his hair and his eyes and his smile. She smiles, and stretches her arms out towards Simon.

“Hello, darling.”

Simon lets his tears fall as her arms wrap around him and surround him with her love.

~~~

Morning light filters through the sheer curtains. Simon stretches, careful not to wake Baz. He freezes, remembering the night before. His mother. He finally saw her. And then she was gone.

Baz blinks sleepily at Simon. “Morning, love. Everything alright?”

Simon leans forward and kisses him.  _ Take care of each other _ , his mother had said.

“I like you, so much.”

Baz sighs contentedly.

“I do too, you absolute nightmare.”

And pulls him back in for another kiss.

~~~

Time doesn’t exist beyond the Veil. Or maybe it does, there’s no clear answer. Nothing is definite. Whatever the case, Lucy is left in the quiet. 

She wonders if she had done something, if she had realised the truth about Davy, if she had just been a little braver, maybe then she could have let Simon have a normal life. He could have grown up happy, with her. But dwelling on the past couldn’t change anything, and whatever the case, Simon was happy now. He was going to be okay. Lucy had to trust that things had turned out the way they should.

She sighs, her not-quite-breath no more than a whisper, and lets go.

___________

_ Would you fuck this, _

_ And let us fall? _

Sometimes, in the evenings, when it’s quiet, Baz can’t believe just how lucky he is.

He watches Simon, golden curls framing his face, laughing at something stupid, and feels warmth spreading through his chest. It’s a feeling he recognises, but hasn’t yet dared to name. 

He knows he likes Simon. He knows Simon likes him, at least to some degree. But what if he tells Simon just how much he likes him and it scares him away? What if Simon isn’t quite in the same place as he is and Baz loses him forever? It’s a scary thought, and so he pushes it away, determined to deal with it later.

But it slips out, over dinner of all things. They’ve got Chinese, (Pen dropped it off on her way to work,) and Simon cannot figure out how to eat with chopsticks. And this is hardly the first time.

“God, you’re such an idiot. Guess it’s good that I love you, then.”

Simon’s mouth falls open. The chopsticks clatter to the floor.

“Oh, thank GOD! Took you long enough!”

Baz is struck dumb. “Wait- what?”

“I love you too!” It’s said in a rush, Simon staring wildly, looking directly at Baz, refusing to break eye contact. It was quite a bizarre sight, and if not for the dire situation, it would have been hilarious. “I was fucking  _ waiting _ for you to say it.” Simon throws up his hands in a gesture of exasperation. “Like,  _ seriously,  _ babe, you’re a bigger idiot than me if you thought I wouldn’t say it back.”

Baz slowly starts to smirk, though he’s still absolutely confused. “Pardon me for being careful. I mean, I don’t know what I expected. After all, you know nothing of the word.” Baz reaches over and grabs Simon’s hand. Because he spent years wishing he could, and now he can. 

_ Crowley,  _ he’s never going to be able to get over that simple fact. 

And he hopes he never will. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
